Lost Touch
by ChaosDisposal
Summary: Percy had it all, Annabeth, a good job, and a penthouse in downtown Manhattan, but that was all destined to change. Revenge was going to be made for all of Percy's actions and he will know the feeling of having everyone he ever loved taken away from him. Dark, Lemons, Explicit Language and much more!


**Brief Summary:**

The year is 2017, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have long since enjoyed their new home in downtown NYC. The Greek gods agreed to grant them both a high end penthouse close to Mt. Olympus just in case of an emergency, and so they lived together Annabeth managed to get a high paying architect job and Percy not able to let go of the action his life once had became a high ranking police officer.

 **Story:**

The alarm clock start buzzing causing Percy to wake up in his heavenly slumber.

"Ugh" Percy groaned as he smashed his hand onto the alarm effectively shutting it off. Laying right next to him was Annabeth as she as well was awoken. Percy turned his body towards her's.

"Morning love" he said as he started to play with her hair. "Morning sea brain" Annabeth said smiling.

"You want to just stay home today and chill?" Percy asked Annabeth which was a mistake as she began to frown.

"Percy you know I have a big meeting with a buyer" she said.

"Oh of course, I couldn't forget about that. You know I was just kidding right?" Percy said sheepishly. Annabeth smirked and got out of bed causing Percy to groan. "Oh don't you dare give me that, you need to get up too you know." she said.

"Could you lay off, you know I was in a high speed chase with some very dangerous criminals" Percy said causing Annabeth to sarcastically cry.

"Oh boo hoo" She said and then got into the bathroom to take a shower. Percy forced himself out of bed and joined Annabeth in the shower.

"Hey Annabeth could you pass the soap?" Percy said making her jump in surprise that he managed to sneak in behind her.

"Percy I have a very important meeting and I do not want to run late because of your shenanigans!" She said.

"Don't worry, I also need to get to work earlier than usual, the chief wanted brief everyone on something." Percy said smiling. Annabeth grudgingly allowed him to shower with her.

 **Line-break**

"Percy hurry up or else I'll leave without you!" Annabeth yelled across the house at a rushing Percy.

"Okay, okay I'm ready let's go." Percy said walking with Annabeth out their penthouse and towards the elevator. Coming in the elevator with them was a very pale guy bald guy in a all black suit.

"Morning, did you just move in?" Annabeth said towards the fellow that she and Percy did not recognize. The man did not respond and just kept to himself, looking towards the elevator door very calm like he wasn't even aware of their presence. Annabeth made eye contact with Percy but he just shrugged. When the elevator door opened Annabeth and Percy quickly walked out of the elevator. Once they were away from the guy Percy spoke.

"That was pretty damn weird" He said.

"Yeah no kidding, it was like he didn't even know we were in there with him." Annabeth responded. Percy nodded and decided to look back towards the man, and to Percy's surprise the man was nowhere to be seen. Percy just shrugged it off. When they exited the building a black Cadillac sedan pulled up in-front of them out came their personal valet, Brian.

"Here's your keys Mr. Jackson" Brian said to Percy handing him the keys to the car.

"Thanks kid, here's a little tip for coming extra early" Percy said handing the kid a hundred dollar bill. Brian graciously took the hundred and thanked both Percy and Annabeth before leaving to a nearby bus. Both Percy and Annabeth got into the car, Annabeth taking the wheel.

"Drop me off at the station quickly, before I get into any more trouble" Percy said to Annabeth who nodded smirking.

"Okay but you owe me, I could've been at the meeting already if it wasn't for you." She said now with a frown.

"Fine, fine, how about that ice-cream shop my mom used to take me to after we get out of work" Percy offered. Annabeth took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed onto Percy's hand.

"I'd loved that" She said turning to him and smiling him appreciatively. After 20 minutes of driving through traffic they arrived at the police station. Percy kissed Annabeth, said goodbye, and went off to work. Taking one last look at her as she left.

"Jackson let's go you're already late as it is!" One of Percy's higher ups said, causing him to go back to reality.

"Yes sir!" Percy said following the man into the station. Once Percy got into the station he quickly changed into his police gear and ran to the briefing room.

"Well, well if it isn't Jackson late as always" The police chief said out loud after Percy tried to sneak into the on-going briefing. Percy now with many eyes on him stood up straight.

"Uh- sorry sir, the traffic was really tough out there." Percy tried but was shut down as the chief began to lecture him on discipline and all sorts of nonsense, but Percy just drowned it all out and began thinking about Annabeth. After the lecture and briefing Percy and his partner Chris Johnson who was just a recruit went into their designated police and began patrolling the streets of Manhattan.

"You and Chief seem to be real nice buddies eh?" Chris joked.

"Oh you think you're funny now don't ya?" Percy said shaking his as Chris started laughing. Suddenly a operator began to speak through the police radar.

"We got a reported triple murder on Baxter St. I need any nearby police to on that street." Percy put on his siren and raced towards the reported location.

"Alright kid, get ready" As they neared the location sounds of machine gunfire became clearer.

"Oh god, that sounds like a goddamn machine gun!" Chris said as he got nervous. Percy realized this.

"Don't worry kid, we always end up on top" Percy said trying to relax Chris. He couldn't rely on a nervous officer. The gunfire stopped as they came up to the location. Rushing out of the cruiser, both Percy and Chris set up a perimeter looking for the shooter.

"Lets wait for more reinforcements, I doubt our weaponry can take on a big ass machine gun." Percy said getting an instant nod from Chris. Suddenly gunfire started coming from a window in a nearby building. The bullets instant shattered the car windshield. Both officers dove for cover away from the gunfire.

"Holy shit!" Chris yelled. Percy began speaking on his radio requesting immediate reinforcements. The machine gunfire seemed to never stop and so it was Percy first to start shooting back towards the direction, but he instantly went for cover as the gunfire was now solely directed at him.

"Chris I need you to sneak around to a better position!" Percy screamed through the gunshots. Chris nodded and began crawling around to where the gunman couldn't possibly see him. Once Percy saw that he was in position he began shooting suppression fire again.

"Chris I need you to get this guy or I am as good as dead!" Percy yelled! Chris nodded and took aim at the gunman now getting a more clear look. *BOOM* The bullet seemed to hit the target as the gunfire instantly stopped.

"Got the son of a bitch!" Chris cheered smiling at Percy, but the celebration was ended to soon as a bullet went through Chris's skull instantly killing him.

"NO!" Percy roared causing a thunderstorm began to gather above. A car came screeching out of the building's garage. Percy tried to follow after the killer but to no avail as his tires shot out instead he reported the car on the radio giving every single detail about it. Then he ran towards Chris's limp body. On his face still laid a smile alone with a bullet hole in his forehead.

 **What do you think?**

 **Please review and give suggestions!**


End file.
